Mother's day
by Dealio
Summary: Gaia has no mom. But Ella thinks she is one


Mothers day  
  
When I was young every mother's day, my dad would buy me a ring or something to give my mom. She would be so happy and fill me up with kisses. That made me fell so good. But when she left me, after she was killed I used to think of them as any other day.  
  
I dont know why it hurts so munch today. Is it because I'm living with someoen who tries to be my mom? Or is it because I know for a fact that she cant be replaced. That a mom is someone who cant be replaced not ever...  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Gaia woke up. It was warm outside. She smelled greasey bacon. It wasnt being cooked by Ella cause the bitch couldnt cook. And Goerges poor soul really couldnt cook. So who was it? She rushed downstairs. It was somebody who didnt live their. Should she attack? What type or burgular would break into your house to cook good food?  
  
"Gaia?" the asian lady asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Gaia said.  
  
"I am Ella's new maid."  
  
"Oh," Gaia said. "And you really want to work for her?"  
  
"The money's good, but miss Niven is a real bitch."  
  
Gaia couldnt believe how munch she liked this little old lady. She laughed. "Tell me about it."  
  
"What would you like for breakfast?" the asain lady asked.  
  
"Whatever your cooking would be good." Gaia said.  
  
"Pancakes and bacon." the asain lady said.  
  
"What's your name?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Ms. Swan." she said.  
  
"Oh nice to meet you?" Gaia said shaking her hand.  
  
"Great to meet you too." Ms. Swan said.  
  
"So why are you cooking for Ella on mothers day dont you have kids?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ms. Swan said. "But Mrs. Niven requested since you are her daughter."  
  
"(Cough) Her (Cough) daughter?" Gaia couldnt believe what she had just heard. "She thinks I'm her daughter?"  
  
"That might be the only thing she acknowledges you for." Ms. Swan said with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, she would love to show me off as her seventeen year old daughter and she's thirty-three with no stretch marks." Gaia said. "Just to make her fell good."  
  
Ella walked in. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Niven." Ms. Swan said.  
  
Gaia walked out of the kitchen. "Call me when the foods done."  
  
"Wait!" Ella screamed at her, "Dont you have something to say to me?"  
  
"What?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Happy mothers day?" Ella said.  
  
"Dont hold your breath." Gaia said.  
  
She took her bath and brushed her teeth. She heard the door bell ring. "Gaia! Your friend is here."  
  
"Thanks," she said rushing downstairs,  
  
"Hey Ed," Gaia said.  
  
"Hey," he said." Who's that?"  
  
"The new maid." Gaia said. "She's cool though."  
  
"Wanna go to the park?" Ed asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They left out.  
  
"Can you believe she wanted me to say happy mothers day?" Gaia said.  
  
"No," Ed said. "But a little bit she is your mom."  
  
"Yeah right!" Gaia said.  
  
They played chess for awhile.  
  
"What are you going to do tonight?" Ed asked.  
  
"Nuffin." Gaia said. "Why?"  
  
"Cause me and the family are getting together tonight." Ed said.  
  
"That's ok," Gaia said. "I should be heading home."  
  
A little later she made herself into rite aid. She couldnt believe what she was going to do.  
  
It was 11: 00 when she made it home. She sat what she had brought on the table. And she went to her room. Their was a plate on her dresser with a note.  
  
Gaia,  
  
I made you steak and potatoes. I wont be here  
in the morning. Because I was fired.  
  
Ms. Swan  
  
Damn, nothing really worked well in this world. Her newest friend was fired. Mainly because Ella probably thought the steak wasnt rare enough for her beastly desires.  
  
11: 59 Ella made her way downstairs for some tea so she could get to sleep. She saw something on the table. A card. A mothers day card. It had a little pig on the cover and Gaia had wrote Ella and made a little arrow towards the pig. She opened it up.  
  
I'm happy to have someone to call my mom. Even if I dont like you. But IF George does I might as well. Just kidding.  
  
On the other side in which the card actually printed out it read thanks.  
  
Ella smiled,  
  
The end 


End file.
